


小写的牧歌

by Vealin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Ancient Greek pederasty culture, M/M, Master/Slave, ancient greek au, inspired by Eclogues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 古希腊AU：氪星飞船在两千四百多年前降落在优卑亚岛，天外来客被年轻的主人收养为宠奴。CK第一人称叙述。这是小男孩在成长中一步步攻略童年男神，并过起了没羞没躁的生活的ρωρ
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	小写的牧歌

我和别人不一样。韦恩主人总是单独照看我，在我小的时候也不让我和其他孩子一起玩耍，而是陪他坐在望不到边的葡萄园里。在那里我总是趴在他的膝盖上，缠在他的脚边，那时我也就只有那么一点高。主人会往我嘴里塞各种新鲜摘下的水果和蘸了酒的面包，有时吃过甜点后他会将那剩余的蜂蜜抹在我嘴上。而我在趁主人小憩时偷喝掉了一整杯葡萄酒之后，虽无醉意但心情豁然舒畅，环顾四周没有发现其他奴隶，便悄悄爬上主人的躺椅，模仿着曾在宴会上看到主人和其他美丽的人儿乐意做的事，在他微启的双唇上落下响亮的一吻，要我说，那是苹果花还没有绽放时的颜色。我会在主人醒来之前逃之夭夭，但他知道是我。  
每一个小男孩都幻想过有一天系上斯巴达的红披风，穿着重步兵的盔甲执剑保护他的童年女神。而我无父无母，据说随一道火从天而降。布鲁斯·韦恩，那个好心收留了和黑铁一起落在他的庄园里的婴儿的人，就是我的主人，他也是我父亲和母亲。庄园嵌在起伏的绿丘中延绵得无边无际，但镶嵌着玳瑁又满是彩绘的大宅里总只有主人一人，直到后来我才知道这个不幸的家族只剩下了他一人。而那时候的我把这当成一种幸运，按捺不住青春的躁动，又不知何为身份的尊卑差异，在酷热的夏夜蹚过淙淙的小河来到宅院前，凭着我一贯的好身手爬上主卧窗前的榉树，整夜整夜地望着那人出神。当月光出奇地明亮时，柳叶的树影斑驳地布满他的躯体，盖毯却总是不听我的默念，遮掩了那些幻想中的美好。他是我的欧佛洛绪涅[1]吗？待到月亮都快要落下我才蹑手蹑脚地回家，那颗扑通扑通跳动的心还为注释过他、“拥有”过他而那么欢乐。  
他的希顿[2]总系在低腰，而我不过到他的胸口。轻薄的白纱在他行走时紧贴那修长又精壮的胸腹，风却俏皮地从他的后背穿过，希顿大方地敞开了两侧，小麦色的肌肤在我眼里一览无余，那凹下去的曲线消失在衣褶中，又在下摆撑起好看的弧度。无论我在他身边，近到能嗅得出他身上淡淡的清香，或只是远远观望，我都知道那光洁饱满的肌肤有怎样的味道。因为主人从来都让我在他沐浴后为他抹上精油，他则毫无顾忌地伸展开四肢享受我的按摩，我的手温顺地按过他的后腰，揉捏过他的肩膀，毫不越矩；但我知道有一天，我的手会放在这个位置，与他火热的身体紧紧相拥。在薰衣草那清新的味道之外，我的手掌心也有他的味道，感谢我出奇灵敏的嗅觉，让我觉得无论何时何地他都和我在一起。  
韦恩主人从没有按照我的身份来使唤我干活，我甚至过着富家小子的优哉游哉的生活。但是他从来不仅仅是我的主人。有时他身穿那件并不严实的墨绿锦缎长袍在露台看书，当余晖落尽寒意袭来时，他会吩咐我：“克拉克，去把油灯和披风拿来。”其实只消一个眼神，他慢慢抬起那双美丽的蓝眼睛，宠溺地招呼我过去，我会服从任何事。凭着夜色中也好得出奇的视力和听力，我也曾听见夜里主人在大床上辗转反则，麻料忸怩地摩擦过他细嫩的双腿，单手快速的抽动和空虚的叹息；我也曾看见主人用那些木质和青铜的小玩具不尽情地抚慰自己。我多么希望主人不是叫我去拿油灯和披风，而是让我跪在他面前帮他解开长袍，我会含住他的欲望，用吞吐让他发出快乐而满足的呻吟；无需他的指示，我会温柔而坚定地填满他的空虚，我会让他爱上一具肉体对另一具肉体的爱意和热度，而不是无穷无尽的自渎。  
我的年纪在长，按阿提卡那边的说法，我的“姿色”就要在这匆匆即逝的时光里挥霍殆尽了。偶尔也有路过的商人和他的朋友拜访这个几乎与世隔绝的庄园，我总是在这种时刻安静地侧立在主人一旁，但我无法不注意到那些别有深意的目光。他们的话语里总有些向主人暗示拥有我的艳羡之情，甚至有人当着我的面打听“多少钱可以买下那个少年”，而且他“就快长胡子，所剩时间不多了”。我当时气得直接白了那个不知好歹的人一眼，主人也面露不悦，敷衍了几句话把他打发走了。  
但我知道这些传闻都是假的，我亲爱的主人从没有索取过我的身体，我没有像一道菜一样被装点成盘被端去享用——那些下流的画面我在流言蜚语中也听得不少了，他甚至没有亲狎抚弄的意味。从那些流言中我也大概明白了“男孩们”的十二岁到十七岁才是主人们最爱的年纪，而那些长了胡子的男孩们的青春就像一朵盛极而衰的玫瑰。没人喜欢抚摸刺手的茎叶，哪怕绿叶茁壮繁密；只有那些没有开放的蓓蕾和盛放而娇艳的花朵才惹人钦慕，又引人摧残蹂躏。  
我在山野和蓝天之间吹起那青青的芦管，唱起那无望的相思之歌，羊群不知我的忧愁，除了草木和牛羊便再也无人知晓我的爱慕。在那里我叫他布鲁斯，而不是“主人”这个可被取代的名字，心中怀着的是我将与他分离的恐惧。我向空空荡荡的山谷大喊“我爱他”，眼眶红得差一点烧着了青翠的幽谷，而手边淡紫色的紫藤萝也让我想起他瘦削而英俊的面庞，我对着夕阳落下时的灿烂金红大声呼唤他的名字。  
我故意不回布鲁斯的宅院，而在这里和羊群相伴，整日睡在青草堆中，在阳光下打滚。  
直到有一天布鲁斯穿着一身纯黑的希顿策马而来。羊群受了惊纷纷往两边跑去，那匹高大的黑马上下来了我日思夜想的人。在做白日梦的我痴笑着伸手去抚摸那人的脸，那比之前的幻想都来得更真实。直到触感从手上传来，我顿时惊醒翻身起地连连向我永远不可能触及的主人道歉。  
“克拉克，你忘了你今年的生日就要到了吗？”布鲁斯走过来搂住我已经跟他一样宽阔的肩膀，是的，今年是我成年的生日，而我的主人还像我小时候那样揉着我那一头挺翘的卷发。尽管我已经长得比布鲁斯更高，他还是坚持让我骑在他前面，好像那样他在后面抱住我就能在这平坦的草地上保护我似的。“回家吧，你可以许一个愿望，我会尽力帮你实现。”我故作羞赧以沉默应答，那个愿望我甚至不敢开口，一个奴隶提出这样的要求可以被立即赐死。  
这一路分外美妙又煎熬，我简直舍不得马蹄分分秒秒向家奔去，恐怕再也不会有一匹马同时承载我和他二人了。而这马儿上下颠簸的一路也时时刻刻让他的气息落在我身上，他富有弹性的胸肌就贴在我的后背上，希顿这种衣服在触觉方面毫无遮掩，更不用提他的胯下之物不可避免地抵着我的臀部。在这美妙而让我眩晕的幸福时刻，我必须时时刻刻克制自己，毕竟身上这间毛呢短袍不能掩饰任何反应。  
我们穿过了落英缤纷的果园，在青涩的葡萄藤之间穿梭，星星点点的淡黄色小花挂满了枝头，再往前就是庄园了。  
“主人，我可以提一个愿望吗？”我当时仿佛知道这世上没有任何武器能伤害我的身体似的，头脑一发热话已经冲出口，便没有收回的余地了，“您可以陪我一晚吗……就……一晚？”我几乎立刻后悔了，恨不得挣脱他若即若离的怀抱，迈开大步子向相反的方向跑去。  
深谙世故的布鲁斯怎么可能不明白“一晚”的意思，我清楚地看到了他执缰绳的手一顿。我的内心早已狂风骤雨，准备好了无情的辱骂和遗弃。有那么几秒钟他没有说话而我更是不敢出声，从彼此紧贴的胸膛中听得出那都紊乱的心跳。  
“你确定你想要这个？”我简直又惊喜又惶惑，布鲁斯没有拒绝却质疑我的要求，难道他以为我除了他还会有别的心上人吗？我的爱，我的欲望都是他的。  
“是……”  
我的主人，今年三十九岁，两鬓只有微不可见的银丝，岁月在他的身上勾勒出了更紧致的曲线，在他的眉眼中涤荡去了稚气而留下了沉淀的风情。他修长而肌肉饱满的大腿正贴着短袍外裸露的肌肤，我的欲火全由他点燃。  
我见证了他的青年岁月，那异于常人的天赋让我对多年前他青春时的美貌深刻在心。他年轻时慵懒而张扬的美与如今收敛克制的英俊一样让我心醉神迷，我如何能祈求除了他之外别的事物呢？  
当我们终于到大宅前，我先翻身下马，托住了主人的鞋子。  
“主人，我可以吗？”我的眼神大概是贪婪的，但是布鲁斯是那样宽容。他点头默许了。我拆开布鲁斯的凉鞋的皮革绑带，忍不住抚摸他的小腿。  
“叫我布鲁斯……你知道我从来没没把你当奴……”我低头将双唇贴在他的脚踝上，他没有反对，我便伸出舌头舔舐了起来。他好似无可奈何地叹了气，又放纵我继续放肆。  
“嗯……至少不要在这里……”  
布鲁斯知道我的异能，任由我悬浮在空中将他抱起，飞往卧室。此刻我的不安和激动几乎要打败了我的激情，我在他的眼中看到的是孤独和寂寞，我可以，我有这个资格填补他的空虚吗？来到室内后，仿佛刚才全都不过一玩笑，冷静下来的我一言不发地离开了，愤恨自己为什么做出这样出格的事情。主人的允许，也不过是对我的施舍而已。  
但我还是怀有一丝不甘的希望，我在夜色降临时悄悄返回卧室，我以为布鲁斯会厌恶看见我，我是那么僭越、出格，在他允许后又弃他而去。但是他没有。屋内只点着一盏忽明忽暗的蜡烛，全身赤裸的他仿佛被那点火光涂了蜜，他躺在毛皮缝起的靠垫上，等待着我的前来。听到我的敲门声从窗外风景回眸看我的一瞬间，他的双眼如秋水和云波，我忘记了呼吸。  
黑暗帮我们扯去了克制的外衣，我吹灭了那盏恍惚的蜡烛，径直爬上了他的躺椅毫不犹豫地吻上了我肖想了多年的爱欲之花。他微凉的双手攀上我的腰背，在黑暗中摸索我的别针好解开我的衣服，而我只是急不可耐地直接撕扯开了短袍，重又在他粗重的呼吸没有恢复时狠狠地吻上他。当我撬开他的牙齿，当我们灵活的舌头交缠推抵时，凭着十八岁的纯然冲动与热情去爱他，我幸福得发疯。布鲁斯被我吻得呼吸困难，我却只想将他揉进我的身体，骨肉贴合为一。  
“慢慢来，你有一整夜，我的男孩……”他推搡开过分急躁的我，用膝盖嘲弄似的顶了顶我已经硬得流水的性器，此刻，童年里那位优雅迷人的布鲁斯又回来了，他永远是那么悠然自得，从不窘迫。我仿佛又一次听到了那些年在这栋大宅里举办过的宴会的欢声笑语，我又看见了那个风流的贵族青年。但这个布鲁斯也真他妈的欠操，我只想让他在我身下爽得连连哭叫，而我却要给予他更多。  
话语不适合表达此刻我的心情，我只管扑到他身上流连在他的脖颈间，重重地吸吮他最脆弱的喉结，听得他一声声高亢的呻吟在我耳边连绵不断，一阵满足感充盈我心。  
他今天用了许多年没有用过的薰衣草精油，我是如此后知后觉才发现这一点，而这个味道的来源我已了然于心。我退到他的的胸口，舔舐起那挺立的乳头，放在口中慢慢品味，而双手已经将他浑圆挺翘的屁股抬起，指尖顺着股沟不受阻碍的滑入那早就开脱好的小穴，精油打湿了他也让他更软更滑腻。我又惊又喜地用了两根手指，停下了嘴上的服侍手指却在透视下精准地在那小栗般的一点周围按压，“主人为我准备了那么多吗？”  
布鲁斯显然被我得撩拨兴致高涨却不愿表现出来自己多么快就濒临缴械投降，他闷哼着，拉住了我的头发与我接吻，但他显然力不从心，“要干就快一点，嗯……”明明才叫我慢一点。  
今晚这一夜才刚开始，而且我不打算让我亲爱的主人后半夜疲惫得昏睡过去，我没有理会他硬得贴在小腹的阴茎，随他自己抚慰或者弃之不顾，我继续着我的开拓，一边舔舐着他的垂下的卵蛋一边加入了三根手指，阻力变得明显，但我怎么可能轻易放弃。精油已经在体温的烘烤和我手指的抽插下变得更加火热浓烈，布鲁斯的双臂攀在我的双肩上，他的双腿架也架在我的双肩上。头部的前液滴落在他翕动的小穴上，我扶着根部一点点推进。但那还是太大了。我曾用透视观察过布鲁斯的小玩具，它们都不过我的三根手指粗，它们如何在寂寞的深夜里满足他呢？  
汗水从他的额头滴落，迷乱的蓝瞳逐渐放大，他就像一条缺氧的鱼儿在我身下跃动，多么可爱。当我们的胯部相贴的时候不由得都叹了一口气。抽动仍然不易，从未被这样使用过的小穴过分紧致地咬着我的巨物，那人的身体紧绷得像一只熟透的虾，搂住我的脖子不放，嘴中随着我的每一记挺动流溢出我的名字和其他神明的称谓，当然，是破碎的。  
刚进入的那一阵子我无法克制地快速抽动起来，但随后我刻意放慢了速度，我想让他和我一起享受，此刻的幸福也许只是我一人的幸福，明日的太阳升起便荡然无存，但此刻的爱欲是真实无比的。  
布鲁斯的高潮被我研磨得过分漫长，当他终于颤抖着射得自己小腹一塌糊涂时，月亮已经升起了。第一次便被生生操射的羞耻让主人不好意思地扯过盖毯遮起了脸。我暂时退出了他熟透了的身体，小穴恋恋不舍地挽留着我，但我还是离开了，我放平了布鲁斯发泄过一次的身体，在黑暗中颜色不再重要，而细微的温度变化在我手中都是一副斑斓的图画。我的大手尽情地在他的身体上抚摸，此刻的他是历经风霜磨砺后在春日绽放的红玫瑰，颜色深红，馥郁芬芳。  
我在脑海中欣赏过这番只有我才知道的美景，便俯身去舔舐那些白浊的体液，以天真无暇的双眼望着那年近四十却真正羞赧的人。  
“别，克拉克，饶了我……”  
“主人说了今晚属于我的……”  
布鲁斯自暴自弃地闷哼了一声，而我含住了那刚发泄过疲软下去的性器，虽是毫无咽反射的深喉却不追求唤起他的欲望，只是将那液体舔舐干净，并让空虚的余韵时刻增添温存。  
主人为着刚才漫长的性爱疲惫地靠在躺椅上，他安详地小憩着，多么像在他二十出头时我偷喝蜜酒后偷吻的那人。在月色下我爬开了卧榻，来到床边自行解决了依旧挺起的问题。在房间的另一角，我安静地注视着睡梦中的布鲁斯，他是那么安详美丽。  
我将他抱到床上，为他盖好被子正打算离开，以免第二日相视的尴尬为这一夜的幸福减色，但一只手牵住了我的。  
“你就打算这么离开吗？”布鲁斯醒了，我不知道他如何在我的长者和一位风流的情人之间转化的如此自然，“男孩，你的问题还没有解决。”单听声音，仿佛他在谈论的是一个灵魂和美德的问题。  
他指向了我又硬了的阴茎，然而我无意打扰他的睡眠。  
“没……没有关系……”不知为何刚才如狼似虎的我在黑暗中脸红了。  
“你打算只用三分之一的愿望吗？”我当然知道他指的是什么，然而我真不曾幻想过与他整夜在床榻上耳鬓厮磨。但是他拉住了我，我还能有什么要求呢？布鲁斯，我的主人，掀开被子跪在在床上，扶着我的跨低头服侍起我那粗长的性器，他那样耐心地用手指摩擦顶端，又舔舐柱身，以舌头描绘暴起的血管的纹路。他努力吞下整根却还是被呛到，我连连退出，怜惜地扶起仍在干咳的主人。但是我的主人血统高贵，世代积累下无数的财富，何时他需要这般服侍别人？  
他一头精心打理的头发早就被我揉得凌乱，黑发顺从地垂在光洁的额头，他用这般迷蒙的眼神看着我，我便输了。此刻我终于明白为何那些极富盛名的名妓们追求的并不全然是青春美貌，时光的历练让她们更富风韵。  
我毫不费力将他拉起与我紧紧相依，虽然我们还没有发泄彻底的欲望仍然停留在这里，但生命短促的它们无法表达我对这个人的爱意。  
“晚安，布鲁斯，我已经心满意足了。”  
他靠在我的胸膛上，如梦语一般对我说：“克拉克，你知道么？在今天……”  
“我知道什么？”  
“嗯……我希望你懂，你不是我的‘男孩’……”  
我当然明白这句话的意思，突然之间热泪盈眶，竟不知如何作答。这简简单单的话语却叫我无法不爱上他，其实我早就在明白爱是什么之前就爱上了他。  
“阿芙洛狄忒在上，你不知道我有多想要你。”我把他抱得更紧了，我再也不想和他分离。  
“我知道，克拉克，我知道……我只是……”他的气息逐渐平稳，“我不想把你当作今日可以买来明日可以转手的‘男孩’，你是……我惟一的……”  
我不知道为何，我意想中疯狂而绝望的一晚却有了情人间温情脉脉的韵味，我竟不知道是我的主人伪装得太好，还是我从不敢想象原来他是爱我的。  
原本只关乎情欲便只和情欲一样短促，而第二天余温不散的情爱就由我这个可怜人自行消解即可。可是当事关爱欲，它就突然变得凝重，让我不知所措。我想也许我还是该离开。  
“你可以留下。”  
布鲁斯看出了我的犹疑，他说了，我便服从了。  
当第二日的太阳将交缠在床上的我们晃醒时，世界在我眼中是那么那么的明媚可爱，但如果没有布鲁斯这一切光辉都将失色。  
我在主人还在迷梦时下床准备了一些早餐的水果和面包。前一夜想必对主人来说相当消耗体力，后来我们又做了三次，直到他终于精疲力尽才放我安睡。那是我第一次看到布鲁斯放荡不羁的以免，此后我还会看到许多年。  
当我回到卧室时，布鲁斯背对着我躺在床的一侧，昨晚使用过度的肉穴正是殷红，不可名状的液体在往外流，这让我原本平静的心情又难以抑制地高涨了。  
我跪在床边，将一粒粒红艳的葡萄从枝上剥下来喂给主人。布鲁斯显然对我的服务很满意，不忘在吞下每一颗葡萄后吸吮过我的手指，那别有深意的眼神让我想到了一些新的花样。  
布鲁斯今天格外慵懒，我帮他穿衣时都不怎愿意抬起手，不过看着他腰身上鲜红的吻痕我已经十分满意。穿衣在他的“刻意阻挠”下以失败告终。我在他耳边对他说了一个风景优美的去处，他欣然答应了。只是在起床时吃痛地扶着酸软的腰咒骂了几句。  
这一回两个赤身裸体的人骑在昨晚的那匹黑马上，我拿掉了马鞍，这一回他是坐在我前面的那人。  
布鲁斯俯身拉住飞扬的鬃毛，这让他雪白的臀瓣赫然暴露在我眼前，而那个被使用过度的小穴还没能合上。他是有意的。我一手抚摸着硕大的胸肉，在他肩头痴痴地啃咬，一手扶着我又抬头的阴茎塞进了那张不知满足的小穴。几乎就在同一瞬间，布鲁斯吃痛地惊呼出声，又喊着我的名字让我给他更多。马儿被这一声声呼唤鞭策得直往前飞奔，一下又一下有力的顶弄自然让他把我的性器吃得越来越深，那种不受控制的纯然自然而野性的节奏几乎把我的主人逼疯。他在饱胀的满足和快感中大声呻吟，不过马蹄声掩盖了他的欲求不满。我另一只手揽住他精瘦的腰，头埋在他的颈窝间，与爱人一起策马扬鞭，还有什么比这更美妙的呢？也许是在青春少年的时光里，我在树林中寻找他走过的足迹吧。  
我带布鲁斯来到放羊的山谷，一条小溪从绿谷上蜿蜒而下，嫩黄的水仙蔓延不绝。昨日被我丢下的羊群还在这里优哉游哉地吃草。暮春已过，初夏将至，地上新生的一波嫩芽茁壮有力得几乎让人觉得躺下有些刺痛。但刚才在马上尽情挥洒汗水的我们此刻正需要这样幽静的去处好好歇息。  
我在山中抓了一只兔子，用热射线烘烤得流油，调料的鼠尾草也不难寻。布鲁斯在那边爬满常春藤的野石榴树下满足地睡着了。日已到正午，阳光又一次斑驳地在他自然而赤裸的身体上落下美丽的影子，直到他被饥饿唤醒，被我的烤兔子勾引。  
从不曾在野外这样仓促地就餐的韦恩老爷对如何吃没有仆人切分好的事物犯了难。我当然不介意永远服侍我的爱人，拆骨分肉的活在他的注视中都显得那么有意义。当他终于愉悦地和我一起品尝野味时，我突然希望我们可以永远这么在人迹罕至的地方生活下去。我们不需要遮羞的衣裳，也不需要沉闷的屋宇。仅仅是一对相爱的人与自然，便已经拥有的宇宙无限的乐趣。我喜爱这样的自由，赤裸不代表欲望而是坦诚。  
填饱了肚子的我们又想起了同一件事。当我主动轻吻他时，他那样温柔自然地回吻了我，在最动情的时刻只轻轻一推让我平躺在地，在我惊异的目光中，他跨坐到我身上，单手撑在我的腹肌上，另一只手去握住我发硬的大家伙往小穴里塞，经过一夜的耕耘开拓，那里早已湿软着迎接我的契合了。我试图搂住他的后腰将他拉下来与我接吻，但是布鲁斯拍开了我的手。  
“看着。”那是一道命令，我完全服从，完全沉沦在他的色和欲中，双手紧贴在草地上。这时的布鲁斯重新回到了那个高高在上的主人的角色中，他居高临下地用他冰蓝的双眸爱抚过我呻吟不断的双唇，又游移过我渴望的双眼却不宠幸他们，好像他已经用那么残酷而甜蜜的方式彻底把我拆吞入腹。我的主人用食指封住了我的双唇，从容不迫地骑着我。  
他开始扭动腰身，双臂离开了我的胸腹而舒展过头顶，漂亮的肌肉像浪潮一样起伏，恰到好处的呻吟勾引起我更深的欲火，好像这不过是需要我辅助的一支舞蹈，他是那个技艺娴熟的舞者。我的脑海中不禁幻想起布鲁斯在他青年时曾受长着的引导，从生涩一步步磨炼到这般炉火纯青的画面。他曾经这么骑过别人吗？我认为答案是肯定的，但他一个是主导的那一方，他是一只那么凶悍又美丽的野兽。  
早已预热多时的他就像一枚即将爆裂的浆果，汁水横流。我会一点一点舔干净他成熟的美味。当快感的积累终于迎来薄发时，我在他濒临高潮前托住了他丰满的臀部，不顾他的节奏狠狠地将他托起又重重地落下。一时间乱了节奏的布鲁斯喘息着喊停，但我没有管他的喊叫，只管划破那浆果脆弱的外皮，然后鲜嫩多汁的果肉就都为我所享。  
他撑着自己的身体，半是痛苦半是舒爽地呻吟着射了出来，几滴浊液溅到了我脸上，那不过增添了我的幸福。  
而我使坏地在他的高潮中继续操他，他精致的面容上浮出了薄薄的绯红，再也顾不上他的表演只能配合我上下颠簸的节奏为我哭喊。  
当我终于将滚烫的精液射进他的肠道后，不再年轻的主人伏倒在我身上，眼角几乎蒙上了泪花，他坚强外表下的脆弱让我心生怜惜，我希望今后他只为我一人快乐，为我一人哭泣。还没有退出肠道的性器在这温情时刻又硬了起来，下身的变化让我们都默默然，树上的蝉鸣变得格外聒噪。  
“你知道你是来自天堂的一道火吧？”在我打算新一轮的操干前，布鲁斯突然提起了我的身世让我有些不明白。  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“我是说，你的这些‘异能’、你的身世，假如……”他爱惜地抚摸过我健硕的肌肉，指甲在我的乳头上抠压，这个年纪的少年本不该有这样成熟健壮的身材。  
“假如我宣称你是我的养子，带你去奥林匹亚竞技会，你知道祭司会奉你为神，有多少青年原意不顾代价地与你春宵一夜？”  
“嗯……我想我不知道？”我乐了，但我确实不知道，过去的十八年里我几乎没有离开过庄园。我不打算让他无由来的担忧继续困扰我们，我挺动起了胯，之前射进去的精液让我的进出更顺畅，响亮的水声和性的气味吸引了旁边的一只母羊，它好奇地凑过来在布鲁斯身上嗅来嗅去。我拍了拍柔软的白毛，她认得我。拍拍屁股让她到一边去。  
“嗯……我也不会让你从我身边逃走的……”布鲁斯开怀大笑了，搂着咩咩叫唤的羊在她耳朵上亲吻一口。我故意在这时候用力地顶了他一下。  
“哦！轻一点！”  
可是不，我想要戏弄他一下，让他在我面前乖乖就范，而不是对羊多般宠爱。  
“你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”我终于问出口了这个至关重要的问题。哪怕我们对彼此的身体已经这样熟悉，但我还是为这个未知的答案紧张不已。  
“嗯……？”  
“说嘛……”我用非人的速度逼着他投降，可是布鲁斯好像铁了心不打算告诉我，他紧闭牙关，只管自己的闷笑，寻思许久之后他却在我期待的眼神中说了一个字，“不……”  
布鲁斯，我的主人，也是我的情人，他永远是我的长者，我认识的第一词是他在蜡板上写下的，我会的第一句诗是他教给我的。但是在另外一些方面我才是引导他的人。有时我怀疑是不是因为他知道自己无力反抗我异于常人的体魄，才对我的索取百依百顺，但事后他的欢乐并不比我少，也许这只是中年人碍于情面的害羞罢了。  
野石榴开得热烈奔放，夏日的热浪滚滚袭来，林间和草地上都有我们的影子，在这片安详的土地上，我们没日没夜地纠缠在一起，两具毫无遮掩的肉体向对方诉说着自己的爱和欲望。我们在芦苇荡中嬉戏，以我把他操得惊飞了那一带的水鸟结束。有时我们一起观察正在交配的生灵们，说起没羞没躁的下流话，而我们就像发情的兔子和猫儿一样在白天无羞无耻地做个不停，直到布鲁斯实在累得在我怀里睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]欧佛洛绪涅（Euphrosyne），美惠三女神之一，快乐女神。  
> [2]希顿（Chiton），一种飘逸的古希腊服饰 ，由整块的矩形布料披挂、缠绕而成。
> 
> 写在后面的话：古希腊的恋童文化肯定是这辆小车车的背景。在情人-导师制度下，十二岁多一点的少年会与一位长者结成伴侣，但无疑少年和他的导师的父母都得是公民。少年时依恋同性性//爱被视为正常，如成年后依旧沉迷同性之间的肉//欲则被视作缺乏自制力。但只是奴隶的克拉克是不敢想象自己和主人能有这样的关系的。在娈童文化盛行的古希腊，有钱人家里养十岁左右的娈童是常事。青年克拉克担忧的正是他作为主人的“宠奴”（他自认为是）失去姿色之后被抛弃。而老爷选择在他成年之后再与他接近，表达了他没有把这个男孩当做自己的玩物，而是一个平等的伴侣。但是你要说他是什么时候爱上这个美少年的呢？我想在那个文化环境中给出的数字放到现在会被严肃谴责的哈  
> 看维吉尔的《牧歌》时候，第二篇诗写一位放羊人爱上了主人家的宠奴，于是就有了这辆小车车，至于这个标题又是另一个梗


End file.
